


Ash

by Ulysses_Quanta



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulysses_Quanta/pseuds/Ulysses_Quanta
Summary: A brief meeting in Pallet Town gives Misty and Serena the chance to talk about how Ash was in their journeys with him.





	Ash

"Didn't you travel with Ash?"

Misty looked at the girl next to her, who was leaning on the fence, watching Ash play with his herd of Tauros.

"Yeah. We travelled through Kanto and Johto together."

"What was he like then?"

Misty looked away, remembering those days.

"He was very brash, overconfident. A lot of his Pokémon refused to listen to him."

"Oh, my. He wasn't like that when he was in Kalos."

"I heard. He's changed since we stopped traveling together."

Serena looked over at Misty, who shook her head and smiled. "But he's still our Ash."

"Yes he is."

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: So I wrote this for fun... Please don't argue over who is better, they're both excellent characters.


End file.
